Nueva Limbo
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras la guerra con Virgil Dante y Kat se encuentran y deciden que camino quieren en sus vidas.


Era sorprendente como acabo todo.

Habían pasado dos años desde el Día de la Verdad, cuando el Limbo se había juntado con el mundo humano y Virgil desapareció de la Tierra. La gente había reaccionado...bueno, bastante mal al descubrir que el infierno y los demonios eran reales.

Por supuesto que hubo lucha al principio. Los soldados disparaban cualquier cosa que no pareciese natural por las calles. Los sacerdotes clamaban por las cazas de brujas otra vez, aunque uno que intento cazarla tuvo que vérselas con Dante. Incluso vio a varios demonios completamente inofensivos que solo querían vivir su vida colgados en las calles. Aunque los humanos perdían y mal casi todo el tiempo que intentaban hacer algo divertido.

Entonces Virgil volvió con un ejercito demoníaco mayor y tuvieron que ponerse en acción.

Recordaba a los periodistas y la conferencia donde todo fue explicado. Mundus, Virgil, los Nephelim, la Guerra que hubo durante cientos de miles de años. Él les dijo acerca de su hermano, indicando que había aprovechado el vacío de poder resultante de la muerte del antiguo rey para lograr ese ejercito. También les hablo de las cárceles llenas de demonios que no estaban de acuerdo con sus lideres, implicando que al menos podían ponerse del lado de la humanidad si eran liberados por ellos.

Tras el desastre que fue la primera batalla las Naciones Unidas aprobaron vaciar las cárceles. A muchos de ellos no les hacia gracia tener que trabajar con humanos y el sentimiento era mutuo. Se volvieron más cooperativos cuando descubrieron que era el hijo de Sparda quién pidió su liberación. Se volvieron aún más cooperativos al descubrir que el otro hijo esencialmente se había convertido en Mundus.

La guerra mundial fue bastante cruel pero estaba más equilibrada. Lograron llevar la guerra al infierno, donde se descubro que se trataba a los demonios de la misma manera que a los humanos en la Tierra.

Cuando se descubrió eso último, las últimas quejas acerca de trabajar unos con otros se callaron. Demonio y humano juntos atacaron desde cada angulo y Dante mismo desterró a su hermano al mismo lugar que su padre, considerándolo indigno de morir.

Tras ello la sociedad hasta cierto punto se reestructuro. Si bien muchas cosas no cambiaron, algunas si.

A los demonios que colaboraron con los humanos se les concedió derechos, excepto a las furias ya que eran esencialmente perros. Pero no se les permitía comerciar con almas o traficar con armas y drogas de su plano de origen, ni tampoco casarse con seres humanos. Tampoco se les permitía tener un país propio.

La cosa es que lo de casarse con humanos apenas duro unos meses. Varios soldados humanos habían comenzado a hacer compañeros durante la guerra y más de una pareja ya tenia crías o estaban en camino. Algún congresista había pedido el aborto y la muerte de los pequeños pero cuando todo el mundo había visto que ellos no eran tan diferentes de los humanos él no fue muy popular. Por lo que había oído lo habían detenido junto a un culto neo-nazi de algún tipo y una semana más tarde se habían aprobado licencias de cruce en varios países. Todos los que ya tenían niños fueron exentos de las mismas, obviamente.

Las religiones sufrieron un golpe tremendo cuando descubrieron que los demonios no tenían ni idea de si existía un Dios. Sufrieron una crisis mayor de fe cuando los ángeles jamas vinieron y se enteraron que hacia décadas que nadie veía uno. Hubo suicidios masivos cuando se descubrió que un demonio podía literalmente vender su alma a otro, lo que significaba que ellos tenían el mismo libre albedrío que la humanidad y tiraba a la basura todo lo que decían sus libros. Los científicos tenían un día de fiesta en su lugar, ya que las capacidades demoníacas de manipulación de la realidad cambiaban la percepción de la física universal.

El mundo nunca seria igual y todos lo sabían, excepto unos pocos que aún insistían en que era un engaño. Siempre había de esos.

Ella acababa de salir de su nuevo trabajo. La apertura de portales por medios "mágicos" era un campo poco estudiado hasta ahora pero que probablemente tendría alguna clase de respuesta en unas cuantas décadas.

Camino por la calle mirando demonio y humano caminando juntos sin que nadie se quejase demasiado. Parecía demasiado bueno para creérselo pero sabia que era real y le gustaba.

Se paro en un parque lleno de grafitis que había sobrevivido de alguna manera a la destrucción de la antigua ciudad del Limbo, ahora conocida como Nueva Limbo. Ante ella había una estatua conocida como la Caída de Mundus, representando a una mujer y un hombre sobre el cadáver gigante del susodicho. Nadie quería acordarse de Virgil así que lo habían quitado del boceto original.

_"Sinceramente no lo recordaba tan gordo"_

Kat se giro mirando a Dante, quién parecía hasta cierto punto fascinado con la estatua. Su pelo blanco caía sobre su espalda cubierta con el mismo abrigo rojo que llevaba siempre. No llevaba sus armas a la vista pero sabia que podía sacarlas cuando quisiese de donde fuera que estuviesen. Sus ojos de color violeta mostraban mucha mas calma que de costumbre.

_"¿Que tal te ha ido en el trabajo?"_

_"Bien, ¿y a ti?"_

_"Sinceramente esperaba menos papeleo"_suspiro recordando su puesto en la UPSA (Unificated Protection Supernatural Agency). Había sido fundada poco después de la guerra por la simple razón de que la policía o cualquier fuerza de seguridad anterior a la misma era incapaz de capturar y contener criminales demoníacos sin perdidas masivas. Con prácticamente toda su vida de experiencia en tratar con ellos fue contratado de inmediato como instructor y después como agente, aunque admitía que le había costado no matar a los sospechosos las primeras veces.

_"Es curioso como acabo todo esto, ¿no crees?"_

_"A veces creo que este es un sueño y que podríamos despertar en cualquier momento"_respondió pensativa.

_"Si lo es, probablemente sea la pesadilla de Mundus"_replico.

Se rieron juntos ante ese pensamiento. Era bueno reírse un poco tras el Apocalipsis, incluso si era con los habituales chistes negros de los demonios.

Conversaron un poco más, contando su día como llevaban haciendo meses. En un cierto sentido era una cita aunque sabia que ninguno de ellos lo admitiría al otro. O eso creía.

_"Sabes, llevo meses pensando la misma cosa"_

_"¿Si?"_

_"Eres la primera relación con la que he llegado a pasar más de una semana"_

Se quedo mirándolo, por lo que decidió explicarse.

_"Todas mis otras relaciones eran demonios disfrazados tratando de matarme, prostitutas o desconocidos con los que me despertaba tras una resaca. Tú eres lo más parecido que he tenido a una amiga o novia normal desde...bueno, desde siempre."_

¿Hablaba en serio? Ciertamente lo parecía, aunque era inesperado. Esos dos últimos años parecían haberle sacado la inmadurez por completo ahora que lo veía.

_"Cuando vi a mi hermano y a ti por primera vez...es difícil de decir pero creía que erais ya una pareja"_continuo de mala gana_"luego resulto ser un gilipollas de tres pares de cojones con un complejo de Dios, pero eso no importa mucho ahora."_

_"Sinceramente quiero verte conmigo durante años aunque solo sea como una amiga. Ambos sabemos lo que necesitamos y, si no quieres, te dejare en paz."_

_"Es difícil de pensar..."d_ijo, notando como sus emociones se convertían en un huracán por dentro. Rayos, ella llevaba pensando en esto por mucho tiempo sin creer que fuera posible.

Sin embargo también había dudado del mundo en el que existía. Este mundo, al menos por ahora, era la prueba de que Virgil se equivocaba. Que la convivencia era posible.¿Por que no saltar dentro del mismo?

_"¿Por que no?"_respondio con una sonrisa sincera. Él se la devolvió. Se habían estado acercando poco y poco durante la conversación y estaban a punto de besarse cuando él le mostró un papel de aspecto oficial. Tras darle un vistazo, lo firmo de inmediato.

Lo último que necesitaban es un oficial preguntando si tenían licencia y aguandoles la fiesta.


End file.
